Spring Valley Laboratories, Inc. has worked in support of the Laboratory of Immunogenetics' rabbit colony since 1980 and has a great interest in continuing to be a part of the work done with this colony in the development of a rabbit model for HIV studies. This laboratory would want to use the considerable expertise it has achieved through ten years of work with rabbits to contribute to the advancement of research into the HIV problem. To aid in the above mentioned research Spring Valley proposes to establish a Biosafety Level Two (BSL-2) facility as defined by the CDC publication, "Biosafety in Microbiological and Biomedical Laboratories (Guidelines)", 1984. This facility will hold 100 rabbits (infected and noninfected) and will operate by workers who practice Biosafety Level Three (BSL-3) precautions.